


These Boys

by jennandblitz



Series: Just a Jeepster for Your Love [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Lily Evans Potter, Raising Harry Potter, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Lily is used to handling James and Sirius' antics. They're lucky she's thoroughly unflappable, and she's lucky Harry's not quite past the toddler stage, and they're all lucky Remus Lupin has his head on straight.
Relationships: A Whiff of Remus/Sirius, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Just a Jeepster for Your Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	These Boys

Lily unlocks the front door of the cottage with a wave of her wand, eager to get home from her Potions journal circle to the usual Sunday evening dinner. It’s bitterly cold as she bangs the snow from her boots and steps inside.

Immediately, it’s too damn quiet. James, Harry and Sirius are in the house, so silence is as rare as an opaleye lacewing, and they’re almost extinct.

“Boys?” Lily calls, unwrapping her scarf and hanging it on the pegs with the coat she divests next.

James’ voice comes from the living room. She knows him well enough to know that tremor of his voice means he’s likely covered the kitchen in purple sludge, or he and Sirius have given Harry Gryffindor red and gold eyebrows by accident, again. “Hello flower!” He blusters, then appears in the doorway.

Lily isn’t fooled. “What’s going on?”

James is about to answer when Sirius pops his head around the doorframe, looking forlorn.

“I lost our child,” Sirius blurts, and Lily can’t help the bubble of ridiculous laughter.

“ _Our_ child?”

“That’s the bit you’re focusing on?” Sirius’ eyebrows jump up and James makes a strangled sort of noise.

“Well he can’t have gone far, the boundary charms are still in place.” Thankfully, Lily is far past getting flustered by her boy’s antics. Harry is frustratingly mobile recently and can toddle off in the blink of an eye to get into mischief or torment the cat. He’s never gotten himself into trouble though, and he’s likely just trying to entice the Flutterbys at the end of the garden to come and play. Still, with James and Sirius, Lily can never be sure. She pushes her sleeves up and strides past them both into the living room. “And yes, that’s the bit I’m focusing on. Last I checked, Sirius, your biological matter has been nowhere near my uterus.”

Sirius gags and James makes another rooster-with-a-sore-throat noise.

“There we are then. Our child, mine and James’.”

“Yes, but we’re all related at this point! I’m his godfather! We’re here all the time. Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony! Our child,” Sirius rambles whilst he’s overturning couch cushions as if Harry might be under one.

“Padfoot darling, when you change an awful nappy or get projectile vomited on at 3am, he can be your child.”

James flaps his hands. “Can we focus here please? Harry!?”

Lily puts her hands on her hips. These two idiots. “Well what were you doing when he wandered off?”

“We—er,” James starts, scrubbing a hand through his hair as Sirius fastidiously checks behind the curtains to avoid the conversation. “We were playing with the miniature quidditch set, then Padfoot and I got into a heated argument—”

“Debate,” Sirius interjects without looking over.

“Right, debate, over the proper tactics of the Whimbourne Wasps models, and then when we looked up...”

Lily shakes her head, laughing to herself. “Where’s Remus?”

That brings Sirius back to the conversation. He straightens the curtain then turns so it looks like he isn’t immediately interested in any conversation that involves his secret boyfriend that no one knows about. Only they all know because it’s bloody obvious. “He was napping, after the full and all.”

“Moony?” Lily raises her voice to call, then a few moments later, instead of footsteps on the stairs, the back door opens and closes.

Remus appears in the doorway, snowflakes in his sandy curls and Harry on his hip. Their noses are both bright red and Harry has his arms looped around Uncle Moony’s neck.

James hides a slew of swears, relief washing over his face, and Sirius throws his arms up like Remus has scored the winning goal of the Quidditch Cup.

“I thought you were sleeping!” Sirius says, just as James cries, “We thought we lost him!”

Remus gives them all a lopsided smile as Harry squirms to get down, then runs over to Lily with a gummy squeal of _Mum-um!_

“We were just outside watching the snow, weren’t we Haz?”

“Told you,” Lily says smugly, shaking her head in fond exasperation.

Later, they all tuck into food at the tiny kitchen table, with Harry being passed around the table, so that Sirius holds him whilst Lily eats, and whilst Sirius tackles his roast potatoes James holds him and Remus charms Harry’s plastic spoon to zoom through the air in a wizard parody of that old Muggle trick. Harry falls asleep on Sirius’ knee, his head against Remus’ arm, and Lily looks across the table and thinks Sirius wasn’t so wrong after all.


End file.
